The Moment Of Truth
by secretxdream
Summary: Merlin and Morgana one shot! What if Morgana knew that Merlin used magic back in Ealdor?


**Merlin is owned by the BBC, not by me(:**

**Basically, it's after Series 1 Episode 10. I always thought 'what if Morgana had seen Merlin use magic?' well, here's what I thought up. It's a one shot just to make it clear.**

It was around midnight in the forest; all that was seen was a fire. Merlin was sat close to it, hugging his knees. The adventure in Ealdor had changed him greatly; he had lost his best friend- Will. Merlin wished that there was a way to save him, but he knew that there was no turning back. He looked around the area, seeing Arthur and Gwen asleep near each other. Merlin had looked over to the other side, noticing that Morgana wasn't there. He raised an eyebrow, looking around once more.

Morgana stood behind him, her green eyes so bright. "Merlin?" Morgana asked softly.

Merlin jumped back slightly, turning his head to see Morgana standing there. "My Lady, you startled me." Merlin admitted.

Morgana sat down next to him, laughing a little bit. "Well, you know I wouldn't mean to do that!" Morgana commented. She rolled her eyes slightly, looking at the fire. "Can't sleep?" Morgana asked him. She made no eye contact with him; she just kept her eyes on the fire.

"I can't, I lost my best friend." Merlin reminded her. He looked at her; water was beginning to blur his vision. "Will wasn't a sorcerer." Merlin confessed.

Morgana touched his shoulder with her hand, sympathy within her eyes. "I know that, of course I do." Morgana said softly. Her hand started to massage his shoulder, trying to relax him somehow.

Merlin had looked at her, his vision still blurry. "You knew that?" Merlin asked her. His left eyebrow was arched slightly in confusion.

Morgana had nodded her head. "I saw what you did." Morgana quietly admitted. Her lips parted slightly, looking around. The other two were still asleep. Morgana looked back at Merlin, exhaling so calmly. "It was magic." Morgana commented.

"Morgana, I beg of you-" Merlin pleaded.

Morgana had creased her brows together, shaking her head. "I won't, I promise you." Morgana vowed.

Merlin had grinned at her. "You're Uther's Ward!" Merlin noted. He shook his head, blue eyes sparkling so gently.

"Just because I am his Ward, it doesn't mean that I can't keep secrets like this!" Morgana commented.

"Can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Merlin had asked her. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't hand him over to be executed.

Morgana had nodded her head, breathing in. "You can trust me, Merlin." Morgana assured him.

Merlin nodded his head, smiling softly. "Thank you, my Lady." Merlin said.

"Merlin, my name is Morgana – Please use it." Morgana requested.

Merlin had nodded his head once more. "Sorry, Morgana." Merlin responded.

Morgana had smiled gently at him, a little laughter escaping her lips. "Don't be sorry about it." Morgana commented. She breathed in, her mouth open ever so slightly.

Merlin had raised both eyebrows at her. "Oh, OK." Merlin managed to say. He looked at the fire once more, feeling the heat wash over him.

Morgana had moved a little bit closer to Merlin, placing her head onto his shoulder. She found him strangely comfortable. "And Merlin, magic can be a wonderful thing." Morgana told him.

Merlin didn't look at her, he just smiled softly. "Is that what you think?" Merlin questioned.

Morgana smiled widely, not looking up at Merlin. "Yes, Merlin. I have a different thought to magic." Morgana answered. She shivered a little bit, bringing her knees closer to her chest.

Merlin noticed her movement, and he breathed out so gently. "Cold?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded her head. "Just a little bit, yes." Morgana admitted.

Merlin had placed an arm around her waist, his hand soothing her so gently. "I can keep you warm." Merlin told her.

Morgana blushed slightly, still not looking up at him. "We should get some sleep; we have a long journey head of us." Morgana pointed out. She moved her head from his shoulder, standing up now.

Merlin now stood up, grabbing her arm. "You don't have to leave my side; I don't mind you being here with me." Merlin confessed.

Morgana had raised an eyebrow at him, looking down at the contact he made with her. She placed her cold hand on top of his warm hand. "They'll see." Morgana whispered.

"I don't care, let them see." Merlin whispered back. Morgana stared blankly at him, wondering what was on his mind. "Morgana, I-" Merlin began to say. Morgana had pulled herself away from his grip, hearing a faint groan from Arthur.

"Are you two alright?" Arthur asked quietly. He sat up, looking at the two dark-haired figures.

"We're fine." Morgana simply answered. She grinned at Arthur. "Get back to sleep, Arthur." Morgana commanded softly.

Arthur had soon slumped back down to the ground, eyes closing off once more.

Merlin had looked at Morgana, breathed out quietly once more.

Morgana looked back at Merlin now, her eyes wide. "What were you going to say?" Morgana asked. She wanted him to continue his sentence.

Merlin had remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity, could he say it? Merlin swallowed his pride, looking directly into her green eyes now. "I love you." Merlin admitted.

Morgana felt her jaw drop down, her eyes opening even wider. Her heart pounded, her feet moved back a couple of steps. She stumbled slightly, almost falling. But Merlin caught her, helping her stand back up straight. "W-W-W-What?" Morgana whispered.

Merlin had nodded his head, ashamed of his confession now. "It's true, please forgive me." Merlin immediately said in a whisper.

Morgana had looked deep into ocean blue eyes, slowly nodding her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Morgana assured him.

"But it's-" Merlin began to explain.

"Goodnight, Merlin." Morgana said. She pulled away from his reach, moving over to her blanket. She sat down, pulling the blanket over her body to try and warm up.

Merlin had rubbed the back of his head, wondering if that was his biggest mistake. Merlin walked over to her, crouching down next to her. "Morgana, I really am-" Merlin began to say.

Morgana leant against his body. "I know you are." Morgana softly said. She closed her eyes, falling asleep against his chest.

Merlin had placed his arms around her, gently laying her down on the ground. He placed his bag under her head, and he smiled softly. "I'll always love you." Merlin whispered. He kissed her forehead, and he lied down next to her, his back in front of her. Merlin had pulled his blanket up to cover him, closing his eyes.

Morgana had started to gasp quietly for breath, like she was suffocating. She tossed and turned on the ground, succumbing to the nightmares once more.

Merlin had opened his eyes, turning to look at Morgana. He placed his arm on the front of her waist, noticing how quickly she was calming down. Merlin had raised an eyebrow, he had no idea how he managed this. Merlin turned to face her, feeling her stomach rise and fall so gently. He smiled softly, moving a little bit closer to her. Merlin refused to move his arm from her; he just wanted to make sure she was fine for tonight. He smiled himself to sleep, glad to have Morgana there with him in his arms.

**So, what did you think? Not the best that I've written up, but I gave it a try at least.**

**Reviews are always welcome(:**


End file.
